Operation Family
by OnlyWaterInTheForest
Summary: When the TARDIS lands somewhere unsuspected Amy and Rory are underdressed and the Doctor meets once again a family relation he thought was dead! But the Doctor finds out that isn't the only reason the TARDIS brought them there.


**Operation Family**

A long metal corridor with red lights, along the top of the wall, are flashing and an escape alarm is blaring.

Blonde girl, in Camouflage t-shirt and trousers, runs down the corridor. Her face is not seen. She starts to duck and dodge red lasers being fired from off screen. Half way down the corridor, the girl sets off lasers that cover the room. The Girl does a series of gymnastic moves to locate herself at the other end of the lasers. As she stands up from her last move them camera shows the girl's face. The girl is Jenny, the doctor's daughter.

Camera view is from inside the TARDIS main control room. The Eleventh Doctor is running around the control panel, pulling some lever and twisting some knobs. The Doctor at this moment is alone.

Doctor: C'mon Sexy.

Amy and Rory Pond come running in from their bedroom. The Doctor does not realize they have entered.

Amy: Still talking to her then?

Doctor: Who?

Amy: The TARDIS

Doctor: Yes, always have, always will. So are we still going to the Rio Carnival then, you look appropriately dressed.

The Doctor looked at Amy in her strappy vest t-shirt and shorts and Rory in his t-shirt and shorts.

Rory: Yes, let's roll!

The Doctor pulls the TARDIS main-control monitor towards him. The TARDIS has landed. The Doctor turns to look at the Pond Couple.

Doctor: Who's ready for another thrilling adventure, this time in RIO?

Amy puts hers and Rory's hands up above their heads. Rory doesn't look impressed. They head to the TARDIS's main door. Amy is dragging Rory behind her. The Doctor pulls both of the TARDIS's main doors open to reveal an un-impressed Captain Erisa Magambo.

Doctor: Captain Erisa Magambo, I didn't expect to see you here.

The Doctor looks around him, the TARDIS should have landed in Rio city centre.

Doctor: Actually where is here?

Rory: I think the TARDIS has Rio confused with somewhere else Doctor.

Amy: Yeah, cause this sure isn't Rio.

Erisa: Doctor, you and your little friends are breaching the security of a top secret UNIT base. This makes me suspect that you are the ones behind our frequent break-ins this month.

Doctor: What us? No, we've clearly just arrived and we weren't expecting this.

Erisa seems confused and she turns to look at UNIT guards behind her for reassurance. They shrugged their shoulders at her and she looks back at the Doctor.

Erisa: So you aren't the ones freeing the aliens in block 17?

Amy: No, Let's see these aliens then!

Erisa: This way please.

They start to walk along the corridor. The Doctor and Erisa are in front and Amy and Rory are holding hands behind them. The armed UNIT guards are behind Amy and Rory.

Erisa: So who are they?

Erisa is looking over her shoulder at Amy and Rory. Amy notices and waves at Erisa. Erisa turns her head back to look at where she is walking.

Doctor: What, those two?

Erisa: Yes Doctor, because last time we met you were on your own.

Doctor: Well things change and sometimes they have a lot to do with fish fingers!

Erisa: Excuse me?

Doctor: Doesn't really matter, anyway that's Amy.

The Doctor points to Amy. Amy waves at Erisa.

Doctor: And that's Rory.

Erisa looks at Rory and he waves. Erisa then looks down at them holding hands.

Erisa: Are they...

Doctor: Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Pond.

Rory: Actually it's Mr. and Mrs. Williams.

Doctor: Yes, but Pond is more exciting!

Amy: Who are you?

Amy is talking to Erisa, because they have never met before.

Erisa: I am Captain Erisa Magambo, Head of Operations on UNIT base 4, please to meet you Mrs. Pond.

Amy: Hi and just call me Amy.

Erisa: So Doctor, having a married couple on board must be well... different.

Amy interrupts them.

Amy: Yep! So... where are these aliens already?

Erisa: They are in containers 30 to 54, but containers 30 to 49 have been breached and the aliens have been released by an intruder. Although next Friday, we are having some of Area 51 Groske shipped in.

Doctor: You make them sound like they are just cargo, Captain. What other aliens are you holding captive?

Erisa: You know we hold these aliens here to look after the interest of Earth and Humanity. In 50- 52 we have Shansheeth, due to the recent problems we had with their loyalty to Earth.

Doctor: I know I was part of it, but that was just a rogue element of the Shansheeth Nest.

Erisa slides open the prison window cover. The Doctor sees the Shansheeth sat on a bed in the cell, and then they carry on walking.

Erisa: In container 53 we have the Graske and in 54 we have the Groske. Some Groske have earnt our trust and work for us, but other Groske and all Graske are too mischievous.

Unknown to Erisa the Doctor wanders down to the end cell. Erisa eventually realises he is about to open the window cover and she doesn't want him to.

Erisa: Doctor, don't!

The Doctor has already opened the window. He has a look of surprise and disappointment on his face. The Doctor sees a Graske being held down by two UNIT members, equipped in white lab outfits. One UNIT member is holding down one arm and injecting a green substance into the arm and the other UNIT member is drawing blood from the other arm. Amy and Rory wander over to the Doctor and look into the window. The Doctor is really upset.

Doctor: WHAT'S THIS

The Doctor is angry and shouts at Erisa.

Erisa: It's not what you think, its standard quarantine procedures Doctor.

Doctor: So you're trying to tell me that injecting lethal drugs into them is just quarantine?

Erisa: We have to see what their bodies can handle to provide for them and know how to stop them if they get too dangerous.

Doctor: You humans are all about killing to stop you getting in harm's way, aren't you!

Erisa: Doctor, I'm sorry you had to see that, but it is my duty to protect Earth and this is the only way I can see.

Erisa turns to the UNIT guards and nods.

Erisa: I think it is time to show you to your rooms, this way please.

Erisa walks the opposite way and the armed guards escort Amy, Rory and the Doctor to their rooms. The rooms look like the containers seen to hold the aliens, but they have one window and lock on the inside. The guards leave them. There is a split screen; on the left hand side is Amy and Rory in their room and on the right is the Doctor in his. Amy and Rory are talking and the Doctor is parking the TARDIS in his room.

Rory: This place looks like a prison.

Amy: I'm not surprised it's an army base. And if I was the Doctor right now I'd be thinking of what to do next!

Just after Amy on the right side the Doctor speaks.

Doctor: Something has to be done!

Amy and Rory are sat on their double bed thinking. The Doctor is in the TARDIS thinking too. The escape starts blaring. Amy sits up and grabs Rory's hand and drags him out the door. The Doctor stands up straight when he hears the alarm and runs out of the TARDIS and out of his bedroom door.

The Doctor looks at Amy and an unwilling Rory and turns around, he smiles to himself. He spins round on his heel.

Doctor: Let's go find some trouble!

Amy smiles at the Doctor in the excited way she always does. Rory looks unimpressed and groans.

Rory: Why do we always run towards the trouble?

Amy tugs at his arm get him to follow the Doctor. They start running towards where the alarm was activated. They run down the corridor and turn left. They run into some-one, literally! The person they have run into is a rush to get somewhere. The girl looks up it is Jenny! The Doctor pulled Jenny into a tight embrace.

Doctor: You're Alive!

Because the doctor is in his next generation body, Jenny doesn't recognize him, she is confused.

Jenny: Do I know you? Oh, wait did I meet you on Pluto? I'm sorry about you shuttle, but I needed it!

Doctor: No, OF COURSE! New body, new looks, new nose, new teeth! No, sorry, I need to introduce me, Doctor John Smith.

Amy confused by the Doctor's latest show and offended that he didn't introduce her, interrupts.

Amy: I'm Amy Pond, but you can call me Amy.

Rory: I'm her husband, Rory.

Jenny: Nice to meet you Doctor, Amy, Rory. My Dad's a doctor, great man; you'd know it was him if you met him!

Security Guards appear.

Jenny: As you can see I've gotta run, gotta love the running!

Jenny flashed the Doctor her usual cheeky smile.

Doctor: Well, this is going to be fun!

Jenny: Oh yes, by the way, I'm Jenny.

They start running.

Amy: How did you get in here? It's a Top Secret UNIT base isn't it?

Jenny: Yeah, I used this Time Vortex Manipulator I bought off some guy on one of Pluto's moons. I chose the 21st Century, because my Dad's friends, Martha and Donna are from this time and here I am.

Rory: I think, what Amy was trying to say why here, why an army base?

Jenny: Well, I found out on an asteroid just past Mars...

Doctor: You get around don't you?

Jenny: Well, it's in my genes, Dad does this all the time. I just wish I could see what he sees. Anyway I found out they were torturing and imprisoning aliens that happened to land. So I thought this base would be a good place to start and I was right. I thought my Dad would turn up to stop something like this, but I seem to be unlucky.

Amy: How did you get inside, you're not armed?

Jenny: Well, I was made in a DNA Progenation Machine and it made me with the Military Intel to get in.

Doctor: Too much Military Intel!

Jenny: Now you are sounding like my Dad. Although I'm not all Military genes, I have Time Lord Genes, a proper little Time Lady I would have been.

Amy: Doctor?

The Doctor just put his finger to his lips.

Doctor: Jenny, although I'd like to, you can't just come and break these aliens out. You don't know what the aliens might do to Earth or why they came to Earth.

They reached the corridor's cross-paths. Security guards surrounded them, pointing laser guns at them. They put their hands up.

Doctor: _THIS_ is why!

Erisa appeared from behind the guards

To be continued...


End file.
